This invention relates to boats. More particularly, the invention relates to a pontoon type boat.
Boats, including more modest pontoon type boats, are relatively expensive recreational items for the typical working person. Pontoon type boats are very popular recreational boats however, as noted, their cost can be prohibitively high for the average working person Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide for a boat construction that lowers the cost of such boats thus making them available to more persons. Heretofore, the construction of pontoon type boats has included processes for forming the pontoon portions of the boat from metal such as aluminium or from fiberglass reinforced plastics with the platform portion of the boat and super structure typically formed from expensive metal plate and or fiberglass reinforced plastic panels. As noted, these materials and the processing and assembly associated therewith into the desired final product are expensive and place the cost of such boats out of the reach of many people who would otherwise desire to own such a boat.